Eh, Apa?
by LuthCi
Summary: "Kita latihannya besok saja." / "besok aku kosong, kok. Jadi tidak masalah kalau Sasuke-kun mau bertemu denganku besok." / "Eh, apa?" / Fluff plus secuil humor, anyone?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and i don't take any material profit from it.

_Fluffy, anyone?_

.

.

_Kau tahu? Manusia itu egois: melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat, mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, Apa?<strong>

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, saat itu tengah duduk di atas rerumputan menunggu Kakashi dan Naruto yang<em> katanya <em>akan datang tepat waktu yang _katanya _pada jam 4 sore. Sasuke jengkel bukan main karena merasa telah menunggu lama. Otaknya berputar memikirkan alasan logis yang mungkin menyebabkan keterlambatan mereka dan alasan tidak logis yang akan mereka katakan sebagai tameng sia-sia.

Tepat di sebelahnya, Sakura kini berpikir mengenai fakta bahwa ia kini sedang berdua (_hanya _berdua) dengan pangerannya (pangeran-_impian_-nya) di atas rerumputan (rerumputan _hijau romantis_) lapangan latihan yang seringkali tim tujuh (di mana terdapat _dirinya _dan _pangerannya_ di dalamnya) jadikan tempat latihan (latihan _memperdekat hati_). Sakura tersipu, pipinya merona merah karena malu, kontras dengan Sasuke yang agak merona merah karena menahan marah.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang, Sakura berpikir apakah mungkin Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Misalnya ia digigit serangga kah? Kedinginan kah? Sedang sakit kah? Bosan kah?

"Hey, Sakura," Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke, "harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu?"

("_harus, ya, untuk dapat berdua seperti ini hanya saat kita sedang menunggu?_")

_Eh, apa?_—Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia pun terkekeh dan tersipu malu. "Tidak juga, Sasuke-_kun _, kita bisa bertemu kapan saja kalau kau mau."

Sasuke menautkan alis mendengar jawaban Sakura yang aneh. Menggelengkan kepala heran, Sasuke pun meneruskan ucapannya. "Kita latihannya besok saja."

("_Kita janjian berduanya besok saja._")

Sakura menunduk malu, "besok aku kosong, kok. Jadi tidak masalah kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau bertemu denganku besok."

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Kau kenapa?"

("_Kau sehat-sehat saja?_")

"Aku sehat kok, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu," jawab Sakura dengan memainkan rumput karena terlalu malu.

_Gerah_ melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh, Sasuke pun mengambil tindakan. Dengan segera ia menghadap Sakura yang sedang melihatnya sebelum berkata, "aku tidak bertanya kau sakit atau tidak, yang aku tanya, kau kenapa?"

"Eh, apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke terkaget, sesekali mengedipkan mata dalam kebingungannya.

"Jawabanmu dari tadi tidak _nyambung_, tahu?"

Karena tidak lagi salah dengar seperti tadi, Sakura pun kini dapat berpikir jernih dan menjawab ucapan (omelan) Sasuke. "_A-ah_, maaf, aku juga tidak tahu aku kenapa. Maafff!" ucap Sakura yang tersipu malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Menggeleng perlahan, Sasuke pun menatap pepohonan di depannya dan tidak lagi menghadap ke Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke, memastikan apakah eskpresi Sasuke saat ini, marah kah?

—_eh_?

Namun, yang Sakura lihat saat itu malah ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum geli. Mengejapkan mata berkali-kali, berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya, kemudian melihat Sasuke lagi, Sakura masih menemukan ekspresi Sasuke yang masih tersenyum geli. Menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang, Sakura berharap ilusi anehnya berakhir sekarang juga. _Aku benar-benar aneh, hh..._—batinnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bermain dengan rerumputan saja.

Sayang sekali, seandainya Sakura tahu bahwa yang barusan bukan ilusi. Seandainya Sakura tahu bahwa saat itu Sasuke memang benar sedang tersenyum geli karena tingkah anehnya tadi.

.

.

_Dasar manusia._

* * *

><p>Selesai. Wkokwaokwaokwaok anehhhh! aku buat ini di buku catetan pas sebelum tidur, terus disalin deh di laptop. Aneh ya? Hahaha<p>

Masukan, kritik, dan saran sangat diterima. _**Review?**_

[Story only: **489 words**]


End file.
